oportunidades perdidas
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [post-d02, pre-epílogo] Todo es acerca de la mala sincronización. Esta es una historia en donde el Valor decide ignorar hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, el Amor decide rendirse antes de seguir adelante, y la Amistad solo desea algún día ser correspondido. [Taichi/Sora, Yamato/Sora]


Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen miles de ideas par escribir pero ni una para los fics que deberían estar actualizando? Seh, me pasa todo el tiempo. Es horrible, pero bueno, cuando la musa ataca, hay que dejarse llevar. Así que aquí les dejo un nuevo oneshot.

Erm, esto es... Bueno, últimamente he estado leyendo debates Sorato/Taiora y las razones para cada pareja y eso, así que decidí abordar el asunto del Taiora desde un punto de vista neutral (o tan neutral como es posible) y tratar de encontrar la razón de por qué no se dio en la serie.

Notese que ya tenemos una respuesta de si los creadores quisieron algo de Taiora en la serie, y la respuesta fue no, el Sorato estuvo planeado desde el comienzo de 01, inlcuso cuando aun no había planes para hacerse 02, Sorato siempre fue la pareja final. Antes que empiecen los flames, SI, tengo pruebas. AQUI: **jippy-kandi(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/5190066576 6/digimon-creator-speaks-about-sorato-and-taiora-b ehind**.

Obviamente, deben remplazar (punto) por un punto :P. Esta en ingles, y estoy traduciendolo pero es larguisimo asi que aun no termino.

Como sea. El proposito de este fic es, como dije, tratar de encontrar la razón de porque no se dio en la serie, porque aunque el Sorato fue planeado del cominezo, en el episodio de Navidad, se intuye, por lo que dice Agumon, que Taichi si sentía algo por Sora, aunque solo haya sido pasajero.

Aquí les dejo el resultado de mi intento. OJO, solo puse a Taichi y Sora como personajes principales porque escribo la historia cambiando entre el POV de ambos, nada mas.

Así que ADVERTENCIA, esto está cargado de ANGST, especialmente para Taichi. Sufre. Y mucho.

* * *

**"oportunidades perdidas"**

**por Ayumi.  
**

* * *

Taichi supone que, en _alguna_ parte, en los recesos de su mente, él siempre ha estado consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero por alguna inimaginable razón, había decidido ignorarlos.

Y, en consecuencia, ignorar los sentimientos de ella.

_(Siempre has sabido lo que siente Sora por ti, _siempresiempresiempre_, pero a la vez siempre supiste lo que siente Yamato por Sora, así que haces lo correcto e ignoras tus sentimientos por ella y sus insinuaciones y la tratas igual que tratas a cualquier buen amigo, porque eso es lo que ella representa, una amiga—solo una amiga, ¿verdad? _Verdad_.)_

Taichi es bueno en eso, ignorando.

Él ignora los indicios de desesperación que siente cuando se da cuenta que Sora ha decidido rendirse, aquella Víspera de Navidad, cuando le regala a Yamato _(no a ti, a Yamato)_ galletas que probablemente ella misma horneó. También ignora el enojo que se mezcla con la desesperación cuando ella le sonríe apenada antes de ir hacia Yamato _(no hacia ti, hacia Yamato)_. Incluso semanas después, cuando siente el dolor torciéndole las entrañas cada vez que los ve, a sus mejores amigos, _YamatoySora_, juntos _(porque en tu mente dejaron de ser solo Yamato y Sora hace mucho tiempo)_, lo ignora.

Porque es lo correcto, lo que cualquier amigo debería hacer _(y, de repente, Valor adquiere un nuevo significado para ti)_; un acto de caridad de su parte.

Después, las semanas se vuelven meses, y los meses se vuelven años, y la relación de sus amigos va de bien a mal a bien a mal una y otra vez, y pronto se están graduando y están listos para comenzar a vivir, y con la relación de _YamatoySora_ estando bien, todo lo que le queda a Taichi es seguir ignorando y aceptar la beca para ir a España y comenzar su carrera soñada y convertirse en un jugador de futbol profesional.

Todos sus amigos, aquellos que son más cercanos a él, están ahí para despedirlo, y están todos tristes y rogándole que se quede. Hikari está llorando y Daisuke está protestando y Sora _(solo sigue ignorando)_, Sora está a un paso de romper a llorar, lo sabe, y cuando lo hace ella busca consuelo en Yamato _(no en ti, en Yamato)_, y él sigue ignorando, porque eso es lo que hace mejor y le da una sonrisa apenada a ella, a todos ellos y se va.

(Y sigues ignorando el dolor y la tristeza y la rabia y ese sentimiento de que algo está mal que se apodera de ti y por alguna razón te cuesta ignorar esa vocecita en tu cabeza que te dice que tan pronto pongas un pie en ese avión habrás perdido tu oportunidad, pero eventualmente logras ignorarla, porque eres bueno en eso—en ignorar y realmente no sabes qué es esta oportunidad que estás perdiendo.)

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

"_Ve."_

_Sora mira a su novio _(tu novio de cinco años, no importa si hubo quiebres de por medio, al final siempre regresas a él)_, y observa detenidamente su perfil. Sus facciones atractivas; sus pómulos altos y nariz respingada y sus ojos azules como el profundo océano y su cabello rubio e indomable. Su bien formado cuerpo aun envía temblores a través del suyo y Sora solo puede esperar, solo puede desear, que la atracción física fuese suficiente para estar con alguien._

(Y lo amas, Dios sabe que lo amas, pero quieres _amarlo_, quieres _realmente amarlo_ con cada fibra de tu ser, completamente, y no puedes, no puedes porque ya amas a alguien más de esa manera.)

_Yamato se gira hacia ella, y se incorpora utilizando sus manos como soporte, manteniéndose sostenido sobre ella y Sora ya puede sentir como su cuerpo reacciona a la proximidad y piensa que jamas ha querido amarlo tanto como lo quiere ahora _(en serio, _en serio_ quieres estar enamorada de él, pero no puedes)_. Y aunque el sexo es bueno _(eres humana e incluso cuando no estás enamorada de él, sí lo amas y no puedes evitar rendirte ante tus deseos, aun mas cuando Yamato sabe qué botones presionar para dejar tu cuerpo en llamas)_, excepcional para ser honestos, no es suficiente para lograr que una relación funcione como debe._

(Especialmente cuando sabes, _sabes_, que en esta relación, el amor es no correspondido.)

_El rubio le sonríe, y su corazón se contrae dolorosamente. "No te preocupes por mí, solo ve por él."_

_Sora desliza una de sus manos por su cuello y lo atrae para darle un beso, Yamato acepta el gesto pero no permite que avance más que ese leve roce de labios. Y desea que él deje de mirarla de esa manera _(como si no hubiera nadie en este mundo más hermosa que tú, como si tu significaras _todo_ para él)_, con tanto amor y devoción y confianza, porque la hace querer llorar y disculparse y _("lo siento, lo siento _tanto_, Yamato, yo quiero, _quiero amarte_ tanto, _enamorarme de ti_ pero no puedo, yo no _puedo_")_ seguir adelante._

"_¿De qué estás hablando, Yamato?"_

_Él sonríe, de nuevo, y le parte el corazón, la sinceridad, la genuinidad de esa sonrisa._

"_Ambos sabemos que esta relación no va a perdurar. No mientras sigas enamorada de Taichi," dice Yamato tranquilamente._

"_Yamato—"_

"_Supongo, yo solo esperaba que algún día llegarías a _amarme_ tanto como lo amas a él."_

_Sora muerde su labio inferior, intentando de contener sus lágrimas. "Lo si—"_

"_No te disculpes, Cielo," la interrumpe, de manera gentil _(porque siempre ha sido gentil y amoroso contigo)_. "Es mi culpa, en serio, yo sabía cómo te sentías; maldición, sabía cómo _él_ se sentía, y aun así… aun así te busqué, porque fui egoísta, Sora, y no quería dejarte ir."_

_La besa tiernamente en los labios, acariciando su mejilla mientras que una sonrisa imposiblemente triste aparece en su rostro. "Debí decírtelo antes, pero bueno… Haré lo correcto ahora."_

_Sora lo observa moverse hacia la orilla de la cama _(su cama, siempre es su cama, jamas la tuya)_, levantarse y comenzar a recoger sus ropas. Cuando tiene las prendas de ambos en sus brazos, Yamato regresa a su lado y le entrega sus cosas. Ella se incorpora hasta quedar sentada, lágrimas caen libres por sus mejillas y él no duda en removerlas._

"_Debes saber esto, Sora," dice súbitamente, y ella lo mira dándole toda su atención. "No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí, _siempre_, justo aquí esperando por ti. Siempre tendrás un amigo en mí, y si tú lo deseas, tal vez algo más."_

"_Gracias, Yamato," dice Sora, y lo abraza con fuerza _(porque te das cuenta, que Yamato merece el mundo y más, merece ser amado _por completo_, sin reservas, y tú no puedes hacer eso, no ahora, no cuando hay alguien más ocupando tu corazón)_._

_Su única respuesta es un beso en su frente y las reconfortantes caricias circulares en su espalda. Después de un momento, Yamato se aleja y le da una sonrisa._

"_Ahora, vamos, apresurate y vístete. Te llevaré al aeropuerto."_

"_¿Al aeropuerto?"_

(Su sonrisa solo se amplía al ver tu expresión de sorpresa, y hay algo—de repente hay algo _ahí_, junto en tu estómago; un revoloteo, pero se va rápidamente, un sentimiento tan pasajero que no pudiste comprenderlo del todo.)

"_Por supuesto, ya es hora de que hagas que ese idiota de Taichi entre en razón, ¿no lo crees?"_

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Ha estado en España por solo un año cuando la ve _(Sora, no YamatoySora, solo Sora)_, y es con gran sorpresa que a recibe en su apartamento y admira la forma en que sus ojos brillas con felicidad cuando comparten un abrazo y no puede evitar preguntarse a que se debía todo eso, su indiscutible felicidad. Taichi la lleva a este gran lugar, donde hacen los mejores café, y finalmente cuestiona su repentina visita.

"Oh, bueno, acerca de eso, verás…"

Sora se enreda con sus palabras, pero la felicidad sigue ahí, aun haciendo sus ojos brillar, y el moreno siente aquel olvidado sentimiento de estar completo expandir su pecho, ese sentimiento que ha estado ignorando por años, que literalmente ignoró durante sus años en la escuela, pero ahora no lo detiene, _lo acepta_; lo acepta porque hay una sensación acerca de esta escena, como si fuera lo correcto, y no siente las cadenas aprisionándolo. Lo acepta, hasta que escucha sus siguientes palabras.

"Yamato y yo rompimos la semana pasada," dice Sora.

Ella le está sonriendo _(una sonrisa real, feliz)_, pero la sorpresa lo abruma y no puede pensar con claridad y de repente ahí están las cadenas y ese sentimiento de que algo está _mal_ y _(haz lo correcto, maldición, tienes que hacer lo correcto)_ de que debe ser noble y se da cuenta que ignorar está tan _inculcado_ en él que ya no puede parar.

Taichi sacude su cabeza, una sonrisa apenada aparece en su rostro, y sigue ignorando _(el dolor y la tristeza y la ira y ese sentimiento de que algo está mal continua torciendo tus entrañas)_.

"No, Sora, tienes regresar y arreglar las cosas con él," dice con suavidad.

Sora parpadea un par de veces, confusión predominaba en su expresión, pero él sigue ignorando _(solo sigue ignorando)_.

"No, Taichi, escucha—"

"Él te ama, Sora, de verdad," la interrumpe, su voz un poco más firme ahora.

"Lo sé, pero esto fue—"

"Ustedes tienen que volver a estas juntos; así son las cosas, así es como _debe_ ser."

_(Ya no estás seguro a quien intentas convencer, a ti mismo o a ella, pero sigues ignorando, porque es fácil, porque es lo mejor. Porque eres bueno en eso.)_

"Taichi, te amo."

Finalmente la mira y le sonríe, asintiendo. "Por supuesto, Sora, soy tu mejor amigo."

"No, Taichi…"

"Sora, escúchame—"

"¡No, tú escúchame!" Sora sujeta su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos _(y por un inesperado momento, crees que ella va a besarte)_. "Estoy enamorada de ti."

_(Pero, como con todo lo relacionado con Sora —porque, en tu mente, ella aun es parte de esta entidad que llamas YamatoySora— empujas a un lado toda clase de sentimientos e ignoras. Porque eres bueno en eso. Porque es mejor así.)_

"Yo… lo siento."

Él puede ver, bastante claro, debido a su proximidad, como su mundo se desmorona a su alrededor en menos de un segundo, y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo _(porque ignorar está tan metido en ti, que ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto)_.

"Yo… entiendo."

La expresión de dolor en su rostro es demasiado para ignorarla, pero antes de poder siquiera moverse Sora se levanta, besa su mejilla y se va, dejándolo ahí sentado, en ese gran lugar donde hacen los mejores café _(sintiéndose como si acabara de perder una preciosa oportunidad, de nuevo)_.

_(Ella se va ese mismo día, y tú no vuelves a escuchar nada de ella hasta mucho, mucho después, cuando finalmente decides regresar.)_

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_Se siente horrible al venir por él después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero en realidad no tiene a donde más ir _(y él dijo que estaría ahí, ¿no es así, por ti, siempre?)_. Hay música filtrándose por el espacio debajo de la puerta y Sora espera que el rubio esté practicando porque no cree ser capaz de soportar el hecho de que Yamato, la única persona que ha prometido estar ahí para ella por siempre, no pueda _estar_ ahí ahora. _(Porque lo necesitas, como jamas imaginaste poder necesitarlo.)

_Cuando abre la puerta, la pelirroja puede prácticamente sentir su sorpresa y confusión, está justo ahí, a la vista de todos, en sus ojos. Él tarda unos segundos en salir de su estupor y se acerca a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos _(y ahí, ahí está, aquel revoloteo de _algo_ de nuevo)_._

_"Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en España, tu—"_

_Corta su oración rápidamente al sujetar el collar de su camisa y atrayéndolo para besarlo _(y tratas con _muchas ganas_ de ignorar la mancha de lápiz labial que viste en su cuello y el olor a perfume barato que aun hueles en su ropa, porque necesitas eso, _necesitas_ a Yamato)_. Por varios segundos Yamato la besa con la misma desesperación que ella siente, pero luego parece reaccionar a algo porque, de repente, está sujetando sus muñecas y alejándose._

_"Yamato, por favor…"_

_Se arrepiente de sus palabras tan pronto como salen de su boca porque puede ver como Yamato comienza a comprender la situación. Y así, él lo sabe._

_"¡Vamos, Ishida! ¡Las chicas están esperando! Por qué tardas tanto con las pizzas—oh." Hay un chico parado detrás de Yamato, mirándola en confusión, su borrachera aparente, un chico que Sora no reconoce. "Oh, ese no es el tipo de las pizzas. ¿Quién es ella, Ishida?"_

_Pero Yamato no le presta atención al chico, completamente enfocado en ella _(y tienes que admitir, aunque sea a ti misma, que ser el centro de atención de Yamato siempre ha sido algo intimidante, pero ahora te hace sentir ese revoloteo de _algo_ en tu estomago)_. Gentilmente, Yamato la guia dentro de su apartamento, y cierra la puerta detrás de sí._

_"Espera aquí," le dice el rubio, y luego se aleja adentrándose por el pasillo._

_Todos los presentes voltean a verla, y Sora hace lo posible por ignorar sus miradas, pero no puede, no ahora, no cuando siente su mundo desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Uno de los chicos presentes parase reconocerla, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Yamato llega a su lado y comienza a guiarla fuera del apartamento. El rubio le pasa un abrigo y un casco, y luego de ponerse una chaqueta, se van._

(Hay una cierta aura de liderazgo envolviendo a Yamato, de protección, de decisión, y tú sabes que en momentos así, era mejor seguirlo.)

_La lleva a su departamento en su motocicleta, le pregunta acerca de sus padres, y cuando ella le dice que están fuera de la ciudad, Yamato entra a su hogar._

_"Tomaré un baño," dice Sora, más para sí misma que para él, y se dirige hacia el baño, sin percatarse que Yamato le sigue cada movimiento._

_En segundos la bañera está llena y lista, la pelirroja se desviste y entra en el agua _(y solo entonces te das cuenta de su presencia, cuando sientes su intensa mirada buscando tus ojos, por qué motivo, no lo sabes)_, Yamato se sienta en el borde de la bañera y sujeta su mano, dándole un leve apretón._

(¿Por qué será que cada vez que estás con Yamato sientes que estás caminando al filo del cuchillo?)

_Solo entonces se permite llorar._

_"¿Qué pasó?"_

_"Nada, nada pasó… absolutamente nada."_

_"Sora…"_

_Sora deja escapar los sollozos sin restricción, abrazando sus rodillas mientras dejaba que el agua se enfriara a su alrededor. "Él no me ama. No creo que alguna vez lo haya hecho, y si amó, ciertamente ya no es así."_

_"Entonces debo decir, que Taichi es más idiota de lo que pensé."_

_Yamato se pone de pie, obligándola a hacer lo mismo pues aun sujetaba sus manos, y la abraza, dándole tanto consuelo como le es posible _(y aun puedes ver la mancha de lápiz labial en su cuello y oler el perfume barato en su ropa y lo _detestas_)_, obviamente sin importarle mojar su camisa. En silencio, y moviendo sus manos rápidamente, con destreza, Sora se deshace de la camisa del rubio y junto con la prenda, el olor a perfume barato, y sin pensarlo dos veces limpia la mancha de lápiz labial de su cuello._

_"Hazme el amor, Yamato."_

_Sus palabras son repentinas y la sorprenden tanto como a él, pero Yamato lo toma con calma y le brinda una intensa mirada, cuestionándola en silencio _(porque el sexo está bien, es algo casual y sin compromisos y fácil y puedes mantener un grado de libertad emocional y)_, hacer el amor, después de todo, requiere un mayor grado de compromiso por ambos participante, un lazo más fuerte que solo un amor no correspondido. Sora lo sabe, y aun si no puede cumplir con todos los requerimientos, puede intentarlo._

(Y lo quieres; en serio que quieres que esto funcione. Y si el destino lo permite, Yamato lo querrá también, y ambos estarán juntos, lado a lado, como siempre lo has estado estos últimos cinco años—sin importar los quiebres que hubo de por medio, porque al final _siempre_ vuelves a él, _siempre_.)

_Yamato desliza sus manos por su espalda en una caricia ligera, bajando por su figura y pasando por su trasero, hasta tener un firme agarre de sus muslos antes de alzarla del piso y hacerle rodear su estrecha cintura con sus piernas. Sus ojos azules toman un tono más oscuro y lentamente, él la lleva hasta su habitación _(y estás emocionada y asustada y confundida y abrumada y te siente oh tan completamente amada que finalmente aceptas el hecho… el hecho que dejarás que Yamato entre en tu lecho)_, el rubio la recuesta en la cama y la aprisiona con gentileza._

(La familiaridad de la situación es reconfortante en cierto modo, porque ahora sabes que puedes seguir adelante.)

_"Sora, _mírame_… No cierres tus ojos, solo _mírame_," dice Yamato con más ternura de la que haya mostrado con ella._

_Y así lo hace._

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Le toma cinco años, cinco largos años, y una docena de relaciones fallidas junto con una extraña charla con su igualmente extraño vecino, para entender por qué se la ha pasado _ignorando_ todos estos años. Y la respuesta es tan simple que es casi gracioso pero no porque solo quiere decir que ha perdido diez años, _diez malditos años_ tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Está enamorado de Sora.

_(En algún lugar, en lo más oscuro de tu mente, siempre lo has sabido. Estás enamorado de Sora, así de simple, no más ignorar este simple hecho, no más actos de caridad. Al diablo con la amistad, al diablo con Yamato, ya es hora de que tengas tu final feliz.)_

Sin embargo, muy pronto iba a saber, que su comprensión llega demasiado tarde.

Cuando logra dar con Sora, descubre que ahora vive en uno de los barrios más costosos de Tokio, en un costoso edificio con costosos departamentos, y es solo con la ayuda de un niño_ ("Oh, ¿la señorita de las flores? Ella vive en el último piso")_ que logra obtener la dirección exacta.

En el camino al último piso _(¿y por qué, maldita sea, se demora tanto el elevador?)_, Taichi está repasando el discurso que preparó para esta ocasión. Es un discurso simple, en realidad, Dios sabe que él no puede recordad las cosas cuando está demasiado nervioso y ahora, está a un paso de perder la cordura. Lo tiene todo listo, todo planeado; tan pronto Sora abra la puerta él confesará sus sentimientos y le explicará por qué se tardó tanto tiempo y ellos compartirán un beso y harán el amor y _alfinalfinalfin_ vivirán felices por siempre.

Solo que, así no es como pasan las cosas.

Al fin golpea en la puerta, emocionado, y ella atiende con una sonrisa que parece congelarse en su rostro tan pronto como lo ve y Taichi no puede recordar su plan. Ella es tan hermosa, con su cabello pelirrojo _(y puedes apreciar, es más largo ahora, mucho más largo)_ y sus ojos rojizos y sus labios tentadores y su cuerpo esbelto que lo deja en llamas cada vez que la ve sin fallar.

Ella es hermosa, y la ama tanto.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Sora," finalmente, Taichi lo dice, y no espera por su respuesta ya que sujeta su rostro y la besa.

Las manos de Sora se mueven lentamente hasta sujetar sus brazos y Taichi mueve las suyas alrededor de su cintura y se regocija en el maravilloso sentimiento que lo envuelve ahora y la felicidad y la emoción y este sentimiento de _finalidad_ y de que esto está bien. Pero todo muere, lentamente, cuando se da cuenta que el beso _(el primer beso, tu primer beso, juntos)_ es solo por parte de él—

"¿Papi, por qué ese señor está besando a mamá?"

—y Sora no está besándolo, ni abrazándolo. Y cuando Taichi se aleja, ve que tampoco está sonriendo.

Un miedo incontenible aprieta su corazón y se siente aterrado _(por primera vez en tu vida, estás realmente aterrado)_ de mirar la fuente de esa dulce e inocente voz. Pero aun así lo hace, Taichi se gira y justo ahora en el pasillo, hay niña pequeña.

Una linda y adorable niña, con ojos azules y cabello rubio y un rostro sonriente _(y ese rostro, lo conoces bien)_.

Sus ojos café se mueven lentamente hacia arriba _(lejos del dolor, lejos de la tristeza y desesperación que ya no puedes ignorar)_ y encuentra la impasible mirada de Yamato. Su rubio amigo tiene una bolsa de comestibles en un brazo y un infante en el otro.

_(Y es precisamente esa imagen lo que termina de romper tu corazón.)_

Un adorable niño pelirrojo, que lo observa curiosamente con sus ojos rojizos mientras succionaba su chupete, sujetando el chaleco de Yamato fuertemente,

"Oh…" susurra Taichi, y tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que Sora está empujándolo con suavidad.

"Porque él es un amigo de mamá y mío," dice Yamato, al fin, caminando hacia ellos con calma, su hija _(su hija, la de ambos)_ siguiéndole los pasos. "Él acaba de regresar de un largo viaje y está feliz de ver a mamá."

La niña le sonríe a su padre, brillante y feliz. "¿Como cuando tu regresas de un largo viaje?"

Yamato sonríe también, y es una sonrisa tan genuina que le duele tan solo verla. "Sí, como cuando yo regreso de un largo viaje."

Taichi no puede evitar sentir que está interrumpiendo un momento privado, así que sin darse cuenta, él retrocede unos pasos.

_(Ya no sabes cómo ignorar esto, no puedes, así que no puedes prevenir que el dolor y la tristeza y el enojo se reflejen en tus ojos.)_

Observa como Sora se arrodilla frente a su hija _(la hija de Sora, y de Yamato, su hija, no la tuya, jamas será tuya)_, acaricia su rostro y besa su frente y le brinda esa sonrisa que le dio a él hace años, cuando fue a visitarlo a España.

Cuando él rompió su corazón.

"¿Disfrutaste del paseo?"

"Ajá," afirma la pequeña, sonriendo _(brillante y feliz)_.

"Qué bueno. Ahora, ¿por qué no entras y ayudas a papá con la cena, de acuerdo?"

"¿Podemos hacer sushi, mami?"

"Lo que quieras, mi niña."

"¡Yay!"

La niña le da un fuerte abrazo a Sora y luego entra al departamento corriendo.

Quiere decir algo, pero Yamato aún está ahí, frente a Sora, mirándola de una forma que no puede comprender. Ya que sus brazos están ocupados, es Sora la que busca el contacto, estirando su brazo hasta reposar su mano en el brazo que sostiene al infante. Yamato mantiene su vista fija en ella, incluso cuando la pelirroja voltea su atención hacia su hijo _(el hijo de Sora, y de Yamato, su hijo, no el tuyo, jamas será tuyo)_.

"¿Te divertiste, corazón?"

El bebé asiente levemente, aun con su chupete en la boca, y con una de sus manos busca el contacto con su madre pero se detiene al ver a Taichi observando, y vuelve a aferrarse al chaleco de Yamato. Sora vuelve a mirar al rubio y él le da una pequeña, reconfortante sonrisa, antes de inclinarse y besar su mejilla.

"No te apresures."

_(Y te rompe, _romperomperompe_, el corazón ver la expresión en rostro de tu amigo, porque hay tanto amor y devoción y confianza que desgarra tu alma de manera viciosa, y no puedes, _nopuedesnopuedesnopuedes_, dejar de pensar que has cometido un terrible error al regresar a Japón.)_

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_"Estoy embarazada,"_

_No pretende dejar caer esto así sobre él, pero ya no puede guardárselo. La presión es demasiado; _todo_ repentinamente es demasiado. Sora se encoje de dolor cuando Yamato palidece, y cae en el sillón frente a ella como si el mundo le pesara en los hombros, sus ojos azules expresando incredulidad._

_"Lo siento, sé que decidimos ir despacio con esto, para ver si realmente somos compatibles, si estamos predestinados a estar juntos, y… y… Te juro que jamás quise que esto pasara, Yamato, yo—"_

_"Cuánto…" dice Yamato, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones. "¿Cuánto tienes… de embarazo?"_

_"Tres meses."_

_Yamato asiente con lentitud y desvía su mirada, por largos momentos no dice nada, y Sora no puede soportarlo _(es simplemente demasiado para ti, simplemente demasiado)_._

_"No quise arruinar—"_

_Él no la deja terminar esa oración y rápidamente se acerca a su lado, y está ahí, justo ahí frente a ella, sujetando sus manos y sonriéndole de forma reconfortante _(incluso cuando es obvio que está tan asustado y confundido como tu)_. "No, Sora, no has arruinado nada, yo… Pensaré en algo, ¿está bien? Podremos con esto, lo superaremos, juntos, solo… solo dejame pensar en algo…"_

(Y así, parece llegar a una decisión, sin pensarlo más, y apretando tus manos un poco más fuerte, él mira directamente en tus ojos.)

_"Cásate conmigo."_

_"¿Yamato?"_

_"Cásate conmigo, Sora. No tiene que ser ahora, ni antes de que nazca el bebé, solo…" su voz se pierde, y Yamato suelta sus manos para deshacer el broche de su collar._

_Una simple cadena de oro con un pendiente en forma de Y; Yamato lo sostiene a la altura de sus ojos, mirando con afecto y luego lo deposita en sus manos, empuñándolas con las de él _(tu sabes, ese es el único regalo significativo que él tiene de su madre, y te lo está obsequiando)_._

_"Cásate conmigo, Sora, cuando estés lista, porque yo esperaré por ti, sabes que lo haré, siempre."_

_"Oh, Yamato…" Sora libera una de sus manos del fuerte agarre y la alza para acariciar su rostro con ternura, con amor._

_"En realidad quiero que esto funcione, Sora, porque sé que eres la mujer para mí, la indicada. Y quiero estar ahí para ti, _para ambos_, por siempre."_

_La pelirroja le sonríe entre lágrimas. "Eso me gustaría mucho… así que, supongo, mi respuesta es sí."_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"Sí," le responde con seguridad, dándole una sonrisa de completa felicidad._

(Y dejas que te abrace fuertemente, y ruegas por que no te suelte nunca; deseas, muy en el fondo de tu corazón, que nunca te deje ir.)

_Porque puede que aún no esté enamorada de él, pero está cerca—tan cerca, y de algún modo, eso es suficiente._

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Yamato ingresa al departamento, no sin antes darle un pequeño saludo _("Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Taichi")_. Y después de lo que parece una eternidad, Taichi voltea hacia Sora, solo para encontrarla con su vista clavada en su persona, una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

_(Quieres descargar tu ira y llorar y agitar sus hombros hasta que ella comprenda la situación porque no se supone que sea así, no se supone que sea _YamatoySora_ sino _TaichiySora_ con muchos hijos, todos los que heredarían su alocado cabello y la gentileza de su madre y el sentido de aventura de ambos, y ¿acaso no ve que volviste por ella, _para finalmente estar con ella_, porque ya no quieres seguir ignorando todo esto?)_

Y es como un déjà vu.

Solo que esta vez, el moreno no oculta sus sentimientos.

"_Oh_…"

"Taichi—"

"No, no, lo siento, yo… Dios, me siento como un tonto. Por supuesto que no esperarías por mi todos estos años, pero pensé… bueno, pensé—" Deja su oración hasta ahí, pasando sus manos por su cabello e intentando encontrar una forma de aliviar el dolor.

"Lo siento—"

"No, Sora, está bien. Solo…" Taichi toma un profundo respiro, y la mira directo a los ojos. "Solo dejame preguntar algo."

Ella asiente, y le sonríe con tristeza y él puede ver… puede ver el dolor y la amargura y el enojo y desesperación y el sentimiento de pérdida con tanta claridad que casi lo agobia con su intensidad. Y no sabe que realmente son las emociones de _Sora_ o solo un reflejo de las suyas.

Pero son de ella, porque ahí yaciendo debajo de todo, hay felicidad brillando en lo más profundo de su ser y Taichi sabe, lo que no soportaba pensar de camino a Japón ha pasado. Sora ha seguido adelante con su vida.

_(Y no sabes que te duele más—el hecho de verla así de feliz, usando una argolla de matrimonio en su dedo; o verla así de feliz, usando _esa cadena de oro con el pendiente en forma de Y_ alrededor de su cuello.)_

"¿Él te ama?" susurra _("¿Él te ama tanto como yo te amo?")_ y le ruega por que le diga la verdad.

"Sí, me ama," contesta Sora, honestamente. "Él me ama mucho, mucho… probablemente más de lo que merezco."

"Mereces todo, Sora."

Sora sonríe con un poco menos de tristeza. "Él me da todo, Taichi."

Taichi acorta la distancia que los separa _(porque duele demasiado tenerla así de cerca, frente a ti, y saber que jamas será tuya ahora, demasiado)_, y sujeta sus brazos, buscando en sus ojos alguna señal, algún indicio que le diga que ella quiere esto tanto como él.

Pero no hay nada _(solo tristeza, solo hay una profunda y devastadora tristeza)_.

"Y tu… ¿lo amas?" le pregunta. "¿Tu lo _amas_, Sora?"

_(Lo amas tanto como me amas a _mí_; quieres preguntar.)_

Sora se libera de su agarre, alejándose un paso, y luego sujeta sus manos, suspirando. "Lo amo lo suficiente."

_(Lo suficiente para qué, quieres preguntar, _demandar_, pero no lo haces porque conoces la respuesta, está ahí, golpeándote en el rostro.)_

"Lo amo lo _suficiente_," dice la pelirroja, urgiéndole a entender.

Pero no hay nada que entender, él lo _sabe_.

_(Lo ama lo suficiente para pasar el resto de su vida con él y ser feliz. Lo ama lo suficiente para tener sus hijos y criarlos con todo el amor del mundo. Ella lo ama lo suficiente para casarse con él y construir una familia feliz a su lado.)_

Lo ama lo suficiente para _seguir adelante_ con su vida, a su lado.

La cadena de oro, _su_ cadena de oro, refleja un destello del sol y brilla, casi en burla, y Taichi quiere expresar su dolor pero se contiene.

Por ella.

_(Porque rompiste su corazón una vez, sin pensarlo dos veces, y no es justo que trates de arruinarle la feliz vida que ha logrado crear ahora. Que trates de culparla por hacer lo que se espera de ella; por seguir adelante con su vida.)_

Así que Taichi da un paso atrás, por ella.

"Bien, yo… me alegro," dice el moreno, su voz tiembla levemente. "Ahora eres feliz, eso es bueno y… yo me alegro por ti."

_Sora_ elimina la distancia que los separa entonces, y lo abraza fuertemente y él disfruta de su gesto y quiere llorar y cuando ella se aleja un poco para mirar en sus ojos y lo besa _(suavemente, como siempre imaginaste que sería tu primer beso _real_ con Sora)_, deja que las lágrimas fluyan con libertad mientras corresponde su beso.

El beso es dulce y devastador y tierno y triste y todo lo que Taichi siempre quiso y en un mundo diferente, esto que había entre ellos quizás haya funcionado pero ahora… ahora esto es un adiós, el beso. Es un final; un cierre.

_(El de ella y el tuyo, el cierre de _TaichiySora_.)_

Ella rompe el beso, le da una última sonrisa, y unos golpecitos a su mejilla. "Estarás bien," dice, y retrocede unos pasos.

Taichi observa como Sora le brinda una última mirada antes de entrar en su hogar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

_(El click definitivo que hace al puerta al cerrarse retumba en el pasillo y en tu corazón y sabes, sabes que perdiste de nuevo, como tu primera oportunidad y tu segunda oportunidad, solo que esta vez no es tu decisión.)_

Taichi supone que, en _alguna_ parte, en los recesos de su mente, él siempre ha estado consciente de amor por Sora. Solo desea haberse percatado de eso antes.

_(Es la decisión de Sora.)_

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

Bueno, eso es. Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.

En otro tema, el nuevo sistema de FFnet es horrible a la hora de arreglar tus historias, no me guarda nada de las letras que tengo! Cursivas y negritas se borran y quedan texto normal o lo pone todo junto arggghh!


End file.
